Lambda Chi Alpha
Lambda Chi Alpha (or LXA, ΛXA, or Lambda Chi) is a social fraternity which falls under the governance of IFC. Lambda Chi was colonized at UTSA in 1979 and received its charter in 1983. It is probably the most historically influential fraternity at UTSA, as evidenced by its own section of custom alumni bricks in the West Paseo. Lambda Chi annually hosts local sorority teams in their olympic-style field day competition Watermelon Bash. They also participate in the North American Food Drive. Lambda Chi won the Ingenuity Award at 2005's Golf Cart Parade and the fraternity league for Fall 2010 intramural volleyball"Fall 2010 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation c/o Internet Archive from 6/28/11. Retrieved December 27, 2012. and in Spring 2011 for softball."Spring 2011 Intramural Champions". UTSA Campus Recreation c/o Internet Archive from 6/28/11. Retrieved December 27, 2012. Lambda Chi's Bobby Leyva, Andrew "Chachi" Gutierrez and Rob Linder won Mr. UTSA in 1999, 2003 and 2006, respectively. Todd "Cubby" White was the UTSA Homecoming King (the name prior to Mr. UTSA) in 1999 and Wayne Terry was the first ever UTSA Homecoming King in 1985. LXA members were finalists in 2001 (Shane Foley and Dustin Kuhn), 2008 (Michael Lopez), 2010 (JR Buenrostro), Spring 2011 (Robert Navarro), and Fall 2011 (Michael Murphy). LXA Roger Garza was student body president in 2003-2004, succeeded by interim president and LXA Ross Langham. Other student body presidents include Adam Cowdin, Shane Foley, Rob Killen, Mike Flores, Rick Montemayor, Mark Dubose, and Steve Southers. LXA Rob Killen was Alumni Association president for 2009-2011. Rene Escobedo also served as the president of the UTSA Alumni Association. In 2012 Wayne Terry was selected by the UTSA Alumni Association as Alumnus of the Year. GEAR Standing A chapter's GEAR rating factors in categories of scholarship, education, service, and involvement. The overall score is rated either gold, silver, bronze, satisfactory, or below satisfactory. The score ranges have been adjusted slightly over time, with the maximum possible currently at 397. Grade Reports Officers Officers in Lambda Chi utilize "High" followed by Greek letters for their officer designations as follows: Alpha-President, Beta-Internal VP, Theta-External VP, Gamma-Secretary, Tau-Treasurer, Iota-Risk Manager, Kappa-Fraternity Educator, Delta-Recruitment Coordinator, Sigma-Scholastics, Epsilon-Social, Rho-Alumni Relations, and Pi-Alumni Advisor 2012-2013 *High Alpha - Forrest McCord *High Beta - Matthew Pricket *High Theta - Patrick Gilmore *High Gamma - Giovanni Aguilar *High Tau - Jonathan Groesbeck *High Iota - Liam Ekhert *High Kappa - Harrison Frehe *High Delta - Tyler Kroll *High Phi - James Roegelein *High Sigma - Ethan Massingal *High Epsilon - Kyle Thomson *High Rho - Josh Agustine *High Pi - Orlando Rummans 2011-2012 *High Pi - Orlando Rummans / Joseph Stout 2010-2011 *High Pi - Joseph Stout / Orlando Rummans 2009-2010 *High Alpha-John Egan *High Beta-Nick Delaney *High Theta-JR Buenrostro *High Gamma-John Arias *High Tau-Chirag Desi *High Iota-Taylor Oran *High Kappa-Beaudry Barnett *High Delta-Paolo Javier *High Phi-Austin Ray *High Sigma-Anthony Arismendez *High Epsilon-Justin Meade *High Rho-Adam Powell *High Pi - Rob Mendiola / Joseph Stout 2008-2009 *High Alpha-Justin Meade *High Theta - Fabian Vasquez *High Tau - John Egan *High Pi-Rob Mendiola 2007-2008 *High Alpha-Bert Gonzales *High Theta - Brett England *High Phi - Michael Lopez *High Pi-Rob Mendiola 2006-2007 *High Alpha-Mike Lopez *High Beta - Joseph Stout / Alex Reyes *High Theta-Rob Zuniga *High Gamma-Mark Green *High Delta-Carlos Robledo *High Rho-Travis Mason *High Pi-Rob Mendiola 2005-2006 *High Alpha-Mark Jauregui *High Beta - John Vale *High Theta-Eddie Ruiz *High Gamma - Michael Lopez *High Tau - Quan Le *High Kappa - Chuck Cardenas *High Phi - Javier Villegas *High Rho - Joseph Stout *High Pi-Vinh Tu 2004-2005 *High Alpha-Ross Langham *High Beta-William Stover *High Theta - Joseph Stout *High Gamma - James Riojas *High Delta - Raj Poolapally *High Kappa-Javier Villegas *High Phi - Jason Hernandez *High Sigma - Mark Jauregui *High Epsilon - John Vale *High Rho - Michael Lopez *High Pi-Vinh Tu 2003-2004 *High Alpha-Walter Hidalgo *High Theta - Roger Garza *High Gamma - James Riojas *High Kappa - David Yassa / Frank Ruiz *High Phi - Keith Mcleod *High Sigma - Mark Jauregui *High Pi-Vinh Tu 2002-2003 *High Alpha - Frank Ruiz *High Beta - Andrew Gutierrez *High Theta - David Yassa *High Gamma - Paul Grossman/Walter Hidalgo *High Tau - Ross Cargile *High Kappa - Jonathan Rivera *High Delta - Clayton Markos *High Phi - Andy Guajardo *High Epsilon - Tim Davies *High Pi - Rob Killen 2001-2002 *High Alpha-Andrew Waterman *High Delta- Andrew Gutierrez *High Pi-Rob Killen 2000-2001 *High Alpha-Dustin Kuhn *High Kappa-Shane Foley *High Epsilon- Andrew Waterman *High Pi-Rob Killen 1999-2000 *High Alpha-Shane Foley *High Beta-Vinh Tu *High Gamma-Russell Pritchett *High Tau-Shan Story *??-Casey Howard *??-Edward "Billy" Lee *??-Sean Wade 1998-1999 *High Alpha-Brian Chandler *High Beta-Shane Foley *High Gamma-Bobby Leyva *High Tau-Vinh Tu *High Iota-Eric Lazo *High Kappa-Andy Ackfeld/Mike Gavito *High Delta-Andrew Waterman *High Sigma-Jason Mata *High Epsilon-Diego Torres *High Rho-Edward "Billy" Lee *High Pi-Brad Crockett/Todd White 1997-1998 *High Alpha-Vinh Tu/Rob Killen/Gino Giglio *High Gamma-Bobby Leyva *High Tau-Rob Killen/Shane Foley *High Iota-Brian Chandler *High Kappa-Leroy Garza *High Delta-Ernie Ramierez *High Phi-Gino Giglio *High Sigma-Sean Wade *High Eplison-Diego Torres *High Rho-Jason Mata *High Pi-Brad Crocket 1996-1997 *High Alpha-Kenneth Thompson *High Epsilon-Walter Hidalgo *High Pi-Brad Crockett 1995-1996 *High Alpha-Kenneth Thompson *High Pi-Mark Dubose/Victor Rodriguez 1994-1995 * Festivals References Category:Organizations Category:Fraternities